Typically, keys are utilized to open doors of a vehicle and to activate an engine of the vehicle. Traditionally, mechanical keys have been utilized to open vehicle doors and to activate vehicle engines. For instance, a mechanical key is inserted into a keyhole and rotated to open a door and/or to activate an engine. Recently, key fobs and phone-as-a-keys have been utilized to open vehicle doors and to activate vehicle engines. For instance, a key fob and a phone-as-a-key wirelessly communicate with a vehicle to unlock a vehicle door and/or to activate an engine. More recently, some vehicles include a fob-less entry and ignition system that utilizes passcodes to enable a user to unlock a vehicle door and to activate an engine of the vehicle without a key (e.g., a mechanical key, a key fob, a phone-as-a-key) carried by the user of the vehicle.